Magic Markers (Idiots with wands)
by Cimarrion Cim
Summary: Harry Potter and dry eraser markers. Dangerous combination.


Magic Markers (subtitled: Idiots with Wands)  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry and his two best friends made their way down the icy corridors to Professor Snape's classroom deep in the heart of the dungeons. They hurried to their seats as the late bell rang.  
" Take your seats. Today we will be using these...*dry erase* boards that have been set up in most classes. Copy down the notes I put on the board, we will have a test on them tomorrow." He scowled, saying the word "dry erase" as if it was venomous. He unscrewed the top of a red marker, taking a deep whiff of it's intoxicating scent. His eyes went out of focus as his brain was temporarily shut down.   
"......Professor! Weasly is-" But Draco's complaint was cut off as Snape suddenly began imitating a squirrel. The entire class watched in disbelief as Snape stuck his hands out infront of him with his elbows tucked in and began to chitter. He got down on his hands and knees and scampered around the room, sniffing at cauldrons and crawling under tables.  
" That's strange..." whispered Hermione to Harry and Ron. The two boys just nodded. Stealing a glance at her teacher, who was chewing on some lint he had found in the corner, Hermione made her way to the front of the classroom and picked up the offending drawing utensil. She sniffed it daintly, then steadied herself against a wall as she nearly passed out from the rush of all of her brain cells dieing.  
"Guys!" she exclaimed." You have to try this! It's amazing!" Hermione squealed with delight as she deeply inhaled the markers scent. Both guys shrugged, knowing Hermione would most probably have an smart explaination for sniffing markers. Harry and Ron walked up to the front of the room, each taking a blue marker off the board. They then took off the caps so that they could smell the markers. So many of their brain cells died that it was like Titanic all over again.  
Hermone grinned stupidly. "See? Doesn't that smell great?" Both Harry and Ron nodded so quickly you would think they were hyperactive puppies watching someone dribble a ball. Just then, Malfoy walked up.   
"Hand over the marker, Potter. I'm not about to miss out just because you and Granger and Weasly are hogging the markers." He snatched a marker from Harry and took a deep whiff.  
"This smells wonderful !!" He shouted to the class, who were all watching Snape intently. "I feel... like I could fly!!" Malfoy jumped on Snape's desk, waving his arms about frantically. He took a graceful swandive off the desk, landing on the floor with a loud 'Splat'.   
Ron cheered for Draco. "Go Mog, go!!"  
Hemione turned over someone's caudron and sat upon it, buttering a scone.  
"Daddy's gone across the ocean,  
Leaving just a memory,  
A snapshot in the family album.  
Daddy, what else did you leave for me?  
Daddy, whatcha leave behind for me?  
All in all it was just a brick in the wall.  
All in all it was just the bricks in the wall!" sang Harry in an off-key voice.  
Ron turned his attention away from the FF7 character to sing along with Harry.  
"We don't need no education.  
We don't need no thought control.  
No dark sarcasm in the classroom.  
Teacher, leave those kids alone.  
Hey, Teacher, leave those kids alone!  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall.  
All in all you're just another brick in the wall."  
As Harry and Ron sang their duet, Hermione finished her scone and was now prodding every object within reach with her wand. Needless to say, many things exploded. She even prodded Professor Snape, who squeaked in suprise and tried to bit Hermione. She was to quick for him though, and he ended up tripping over Malfoy, who was busy licking all the dust and dead bugs of the stone floor.  
There was a quick knock on the door as Professor Moody limped into the classroom.  
"Dumbledore told me to...." his words trailed off as he surveyed the scene. He grinned evilly as he took out a small muggle camera he had confiscated from that Creevey boy for meddling where he didn't belong.  
"Constant Vigilance....constant vigilance.... or face the conciquences...." he muttered, taking pictures of the scene. 


End file.
